


Dirty Business

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Warning: Mentions of torture, and mentions to lots of emotional fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi and Dean have another talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading, and kudos/comments are appreciated with lots of love.

The first thing Dean says, not even bothering to turn away from the sun glancing off the calm water, is "No."

"No. Get out of here," he insists.

Naomi doesn't move, just meets his eyes with her own light gray ones. Dean wonders who her vessel was, pictures Naomi in jeans and a t-shirt. Right now she still looks so very contained in her gray suit, but there is something in the way she holds herself, in the way she looks at Dean, that is almost a threat. She can hurt Dean, even in a dream, but she won't, for now.

"Do you still consider me as an enemy, Dean?" She asks, crouching next to where he sits in the familiar wooden chair, fishing pole still clutched in his hand.

"After what you did to Cas? Yeah. Why the hell are you in my dream?" Dean asks.

"Dean, I just want you to understand. I did what I had to do to save my home. If Heaven closed there would be chaos. I think you of all people can understand that."

"Not Cas. People aren't toys. You used him, made him do everything you're too scared to do."

"Ah, yes. You are Dean Winchester. You've been fighting people who want to use you your entire life. First there was Azazel, then Lucifer. Meg used your brother, and then there was Ruby. The...LARPer, was it? He controlled the fairy to get what he wanted. And your friend Krissy was manipulated by her false father, her friends too." 

Dean lets the fishing pole sink. "Shut up and go. I ain't buying what you're selling."

"Nearly all of my brothers and sisters used you, unfortunately," Naomi adds, and Dean glares at her because really, she should stop with all the fake good guy stuff.

"But you're no stranger to manipulation, are you, Dean?" Naomi asks. "Hey, at least I don't torture people," Dean retorts, trying with every fiber of his being to wake the fuck up already.

"When Sam was about to kill your vampire friend, you tricked him. You made him think that the woman he loved was in trouble, instead of going to him yourself. It was a cheap distraction, something you did because-what was it you said? You were too scared to do it yourself." Naomi says this quietly, always staring at Dean with those gray eyes. 

"For someone who's been used so much, you really do inflict the same manipulation on others," Naomi says.

"This has been a nice therapy session. I'm glad you and I talked," Dean snaps. "Go away or I swear I'll find wherever the hell you're hiding in Heaven and you'll pay for what you did to my friend."

"You still think it's wrong to use people, even though you've done it yourself, even though you have a lot to be afraid of. A lot that you could fix if you just...manipulated people." 

Naomi almost looks confused. She stands, brushes herself off even though this is a dream for god's sake and Dean really wishes he would wake up, now.

"Yeah, I do," Dean says. He looks at the endless sunny sky and takes a deep breath. 

"You know we'll find you."

"You know I won't let you close heaven," Naomi says.

"You could stop all this, this crap with hurting people. I'm, I'm trying to, because it's not right to do that to Sam, and god knows we've seen so many assholes use people and throw them away, that I know it ain't right."

"I could. But I have a lot to be afraid of, too," Naomi says. 

"All those sons of bitches, they used us, but we're still here. Your strategy here, it doesn't work. Never has." Dean looks at her. 

"You're a very strange man, Dean Winchester," Naomi says. "Good morning."

Dean wakes up to sunlight, real this time, shining through the window.


End file.
